Shaman King año 2500
by Mirage Galaxy
Summary: Es el año 2500, los descendientes de los shamanes que hace 500 años salvaron a los humanos estan del lado de las sombras.
1. El joven misterioso

Capitulo 1-El joven misterioso  
  
Es el año 2500, el mundo ha cambiado, pero no favorablemente, la destrucción se acerca, las almas puras que salvaron a los humanos hace 500 años han sido corrompidas, sus descendientes pasaron al mal y solo un grupo de jóvenes son los elegidos para salvar al mundo. Esta historia comienza con Iris, una chica que descubrirá la verdad. En la ciudad de Tokio, como hace 500 años...  
  
Iris. -Adiós chicas, nos vemos mañana.  
  
Iris era muy bella, su cabello era oscuro y sus ojos eran celestes. Estaba vestida con su uniforme de escuela.  
  
Iris. -Es tarde. Volveré a casa por el atajo.  
  
Para Iris el atajo era el cementerio, aunque ya estaba abandonado, todavia seguía siendo tenebroso. Un viento helado soplaba, ya era muy de noche.  
  
Iris. -Bueno. Ya casi llego...pero...quien es ese chico.  
  
En la cima de una de las tumbas se encontraba sentado un chico, parecía tener 15 años, como Iris, estaba vestido con una camiseta roja, pantalones marrones y unas zapatillas blancas. Su cabello llegaba hasta los hombros y era de un color marrón claro. Sus ojos eran de un color verde brillante.  
  
Iris se acerco a el.  
  
Iris. -¿Quién eres tu?  
  
??????. -No tendrías que estar en este cementerio, es muy peligroso.  
  
Iris. -Esta bien, pero dime tu nombre.  
  
??????. -Eso no importa. Tu solo aléjate de aquí.  
  
Iris. -Pero...  
  
Una sombra apareció y atrapó a Iris.  
  
Iris. -¿Qué es esto?  
  
???????. -Tu...¿Tu puedes verlo?  
  
Iris. -Por supuesto.  
  
??????. -Entonces...  
  
Pero la sombra que atrapó a Iris empezó a asfixiarla.  
  
Iris. -Por favor, ayúdame.  
  
El chico logró liberarla.  
  
??????. -¡¡Escapa!! ¡¡Ahora!!  
  
Iris salió corriendo del cementerio, pero no dejó de pensar en lo que había pasado. ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Qué era esa sombra? ¿Qué había pasado realmente?  
  
Al otro día en la escuela:  
  
Iris. -Yakumo ¿Puedo decirte algo? Pero prométeme que me vas a creer.  
  
Yakumo. -Si, cuéntame.  
  
Iris. -Ayer cuando volvía me encontré con un chico en el cementerio, luego una sombra me atacó y el me salvo de ella.  
  
Yakumo. - Jajajajaja. ¿Quieres que yo crea eso?  
  
Iris. -Pero es verdad. Ahí viene Alia, ella me creerá.  
  
Alia. -¿Saben? Acabo de ver a nuestro nuevo compañero de clases. Y es muy lindo.  
  
Iris y Yakumo. ¿¿En serio??  
  
Alia. -Si, ahí viene.  
  
Quien entró era el chico que vio Iris en el cementerio.  
  
Iris. -¡¡Es el!! El del cementerio.  
  
Alia. -¿¿Qué??  
  
Yakumo. -Iris está loca, dice que este chico la salvó de una sombra que la atacó en el cementerio.  
  
Alia. -Debes estar mal Iris.  
  
Iris. -¡Es verdad!  
  
El profesor entró.  
  
Profesor. -Aquí tenemos a nuestro nuevo estudiante, viene desde Europa. Se llama Shido.  
  
Shido. -Encantado de conocerlos.  
  
Profesor. -(Señalando un asiento que esta al lado de Iris) Siéntate ahí.  
  
Iris. -Se va a sentar a mi lado. Y no se como hablarle.  
  
Shido se sentó al lado de Iris.  
  
Shido. -Hola, no pensé encontrarte aquí. ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
Iris. -Me llamo Iris.  
  
Shido. -(Le sonríe) Que lindo nombre.  
  
Iris. -(Algo sonrojada) Gracias.  
  
Después de la escuela:  
  
Iris se acerca a Shido.  
  
Iris. -Shido, quería preguntarte. ¿Qué es lo que pasó ayer?  
  
Shido. -Todavia no puedes saberlo, no estas preparada, no eres lo suficientemente madura.  
  
Iris. -¿¿Qué?? Yo no soy inmadura.  
  
Shido. -Bueno, me gustaría seguir hablando contigo pero tengo que ir a cuidar el cementerio.  
  
Iris. -No te dejaré ir hasta que me digas la verdad.  
  
Shido. -Todavia no estas preparada para la verdad.  
  
Iris. -¡No me importa! ¡Te seguiré hasta que me digas!  
  
Shido. -Esta bien. Pero no te voy a decir nada.  
  
Después de unas horas:  
  
Iris. -Se ve que aunque lo siga no le importa. Me voy.  
  
Iris dejó de seguir a Shido y se dirigió a su casa.  
  
Iris. -Es un estúpido. No quiere decirme que pasó, como si yo fuera una niña.  
  
De repente sale un ladrón.  
  
Ladrón. -Quédate quieta.  
  
Voz. -Mejor quédate quieto tu.  
  
Iris. -¡Shido!  
  
Shido. -Las personas como tu, tienen que recibir su merecido.  
  
Ladrón. - Ja, como si pudieras hacerme algo.  
  
Shido. -Ahora verás.  
  
Iris puedo ver como la silueta de un hombre aparecía detrás de Shido.  
  
Shido. -¡Steiner! ¡Concédeme tu alma! ¡¡Fusión de Almas!!  
  
Shido realizó la fusión de almas, su expresión era muy seria.  
  
Shido. -Los ladrones como tu... tienen que recibir una lección.  
  
Ladrón. -Deja de decir estupideces.  
  
Shido. -Cuidado con lo que dices, mocoso.  
  
Ladrón. -¡Basta! Te acabaré.  
  
Shido. -Eso quisieras.  
  
Shido agarro un trozo de metal que estaba en el suelo.  
  
Ladrón. -No importa lo que hagas.  
  
El ladrón quiso atacar a Shido, pero esquivó su ataque con una gran velocidad. Shido golpeo en la cabeza al ladrón, dejándolo inconsciente.  
  
Iris. -Que...pasa.  
  
Shido desvanece su fusión.  
  
Shido. -Yo soy un shamán. El vinculo entre este mundo y el mas allá. 


	2. Un shamán

Capitulo 2-Un shamán  
  
Iris. -(Pensando)Un shamán...  
  
Shido. -Vamos...te acompañare a tu casa. No dejaré que te hagan nada.  
  
Iris. -(Algo sonrojada)Gracias...Shido.  
  
Shido. -Desde ahora voy a cuidarte.  
  
En la entrada de la casa de Iris:  
  
Shido. -Trata de no meterte en problemas.  
  
Iris. -Si, pero. ¿Podrías explicarme que pasa?  
  
Shido. -¿Qué quieres saber?  
  
Iris. -¿Qué significa lo que dijiste? Fusión de almas, etc.  
  
Shido. -Es mi conjuro de shamán.  
  
Iris. -¿Un shaman?  
  
Shido. -Si, los shamanes podemos fusionarnos con los espiritus.  
  
Iris. -¿Y tu espíritu?  
  
Shido. -Steiner, aparece.  
  
Apareció Steiner, el espíritu de Shido. Era un hombre vestido con un traje negro, su cabello era largo y de color violeta, sus ojos eran amarillos. En su mano derecha tenia una espada.  
  
Steiner. -Encantado de conocerla, señorita Iris.  
  
Iris. -(Asustada por el espíritu) Ho...hola.  
  
Shido. -Steiner era un barón ingles. Se dedicaba a deshacerse de los malhechores. Pero un día lo sorprendieron unos asesinos y lo mataron. Eso ocurrió hace 1100 años. Y desde que yo era pequeño el es mi espíritu acompañante.  
  
Iris. -¿Y que era lo que me ataco en el cementerio?  
  
Shido. -Ese era un espíritu maligno. Vine aquí al detectar en esta ciudad muchas presencias oscuras.  
  
Iris. -Por esa razón has venido desde Europa hasta Tokio.  
  
Shido. -Exacto, Iris. Ahora tengo que irme. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela.  
  
Iris. -Si.  
  
Shido se da vuelta y se va.  
  
Iris. -Shido, espera.  
  
Shido. -Si. ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Iris abraza a Shido.  
  
Iris. -Gracias por salvarme.  
  
Shido. -No, gracias a ti, por ser tan amable conmigo.  
  
Iris. -Adiós, Shido.  
  
Shido. -Adiós.  
  
En el camino a la casa de Shido:  
  
Shido. -(Pensando)Iris...tu también puedes ver los espíritus. Eso significa...que también eres una shamán, espero...que no se una a la oscuridad...como los demás.  
  
Al otro día, después de la escuela:  
  
Iris. -Shido, no era necesario que me acompañaras.  
  
Shido. -Yo quiero cuidarte, no tiene que pasarte nada.  
  
??????. -Entonces tendrás que vencerme.  
  
Apareció un chico vestido con unos jeanns negros y una camiseta blanca, su cabello era de un color marrón oscuro, largo hasta los hombros, atado. Sus ojos eran de un color negro.  
  
Shido. -¿Quién eres tu?  
  
??????. -Yo soy Fent Asakura.  
  
Shido. -Asakura...  
  
Fent. -Si, yo soy descendiente de los hermanos Yoh y Hao Asakura.  
  
Shido. -Aun luego de 500 años existen los Asakura.  
  
Fent. -Basta de charlas. Si quieres defender a la chica, tendrás que pelear conmigo. ¡Amidamaru! ¡Concédeme tu alma! ¡¡Fusión de almas!!  
  
Shido. -Amidamaru, el espíritu de Yoh Asakura.  
  
Fent. -Si, me fue heredado, y también tengo a Harusame, para que mi fusión sea mas poderosa.  
  
Shido. -Amidamaru. ¿Cómo puedes estar ahora del lado de la oscuridad?  
  
Amidamaru no contestó.  
  
Shido. -(Agarra un trozo de madera que esta en el suelo) Esta bien. No tengo alternativa. ¡Steiner! ¡Concédeme tu alma! ¡¡Fusión de almas!!  
  
Fent. -Ahora, ¡Cuchilla de Buda!  
  
Shido salto para esquivar el ataque.  
  
Shido. -Ataque mortal de Steiner.  
  
Fent. -Ahora en el aire no tienes escapatoria ¡Gokojin!  
  
La técnica de Fent dejó en el suelo a Shido.  
  
Iris. -¡¡Shido!!  
  
Shido. -No...dejare...que le hagas daño...a Iris. ¡Ataque mortal!  
  
Shido saltó y en el aire golpeó a Fent, dejándolo inconsciente.  
  
Shido. -Iris...  
  
Shido cae desmayado.  
  
Iris. -¡Shido!  
  
Shido despierta, esta recostado en una cama, a su lado hay otra cama y en ella esta durmiendo Iris.  
  
Shido. -Iris. ¿Dónde estoy?  
  
Iris. -Esta es mi habitación, te traje después de tu pelea con Fent.  
  
Shido. -Ah, gracias...  
  
Iris besa a Shido en la mejilla.  
  
Iris. -Ahora, volvamos a dormir. Que mañana tenemos escuela.  
  
Pero Shido no podía dormir, se había quedado pensando en lo que había pasado.  
  
Shido. -Es como me dijeron mis padres. Los descendientes ahora están del lado del mal. Me preocupa que yo sea el único shamán que no esta en la oscuridad.  
  
Shido se pone a ver a Iris.  
  
Shido. -Que linda es...ella me trajo hasta aquí y me cuido. No me importa con quien tenga que pelear, yo siempre protegeré a Iris. 


	3. La chica que vino desde China

Capitulo 3-La chica que vino desde China  
  
Unos días después de la pelea con Fent Asakura, Iris y Shido seguían con su vida normal, hasta que...  
  
Iris. -Te lo digo en serio Shido, no es necesario que me cuides tanto.  
  
Shido. -¿No te gusta que este contigo?  
  
Iris. -No, por el contrario. Pero...¿En serio quieres estar cuidándome?  
  
Shido. -Si, por supuesto.  
  
Iris. -Bueno, entonces vamos que ya es tarde.  
  
Ya en la casa de Iris...  
  
Iris. -Nos vemos mañana, adiós.  
  
Shido. -Adiós.  
  
Iris estaba durmiendo cuando escuchó unos voces que venían de afuera, ella salió a ver que pasaba.  
  
Voz. -¡Estúpida! ¡Ya verás que pasa al desafiarme!  
  
Iris. -Ese es Fent.  
  
Fent. -Ahora te eliminaré.  
  
???????. -¿A quien quieres engañar? Nunca podrás con Yin Tao. Y pronto todos me conocerán como la reina de los shamanes.  
  
Fent. -¿Tu crees ser fuerte solo porque eres descendiente del legendario Ren Tao?  
  
Yin. -Eso lo probaremos ahora. ¡Basón! ¡Concédeme tu alma! ¡¡Fusión de Almas!!  
  
Fent. -¡Amidamaru! ¡Concédeme tu alma! ¡¡Fusión de almas!!  
  
Yin. -Tu sabes que nunca podrás con mi espíritu, Basón es uno de los mejores espíritus y tiene la misma fuerza que cuando peleaba junto con Ren.  
  
Fent. -¡Basta de charla! ¡¡Cuchilla de Buda!!  
  
Yin. -Eso no es nada. ¡¡Chuuka Zanmai!!  
  
Fent. -¡¡¡Aaaaaggghhhhh!!!  
  
Iris en ningún momento se asomó a ver la batalla, pero la curiosidad la venció y se acercó a ver. Vio como era Yin Tao, era una chica con un vestido con diseños chinos, su cabello era verde y largo, sus ojos eran amarillos.  
  
Yin. -(Señalando con su lanza a Iris) Y dile a tu amigo Shido que es el próximo. Bwajajajajajaja.  
  
Yin desapareció entre las sombras de la noche.  
  
Fent. -Ugh...yo también me voy.  
  
Fent también desapareció entre las sombras.  
  
Iris. -Tengo que decirle a Shido. Iré a su casa. Aunque... es muy tarde, le diré mañana.  
  
Al otro día...  
  
Profesor. -Bueno, pueden irse.  
  
Iris. -(Sujeta de un brazo a Shido)Al fin...¿No lo crees Shido?  
  
Shido. -(Algo sonrojado al estar tan cerca de Iris) Si, claro.  
  
Iris. -Bueno, vamos a pasear.  
  
Shido. -Esta bien, vamos.  
  
Detrás de ellos se encontraban las amigas de Iris. Alia y Yakumo.  
  
Alia. -¿Tu crees que son novios?  
  
Yakumo. -Pues, claro. Míralos están todo el tiempo juntos.  
  
Alia. -Si, tienes razón.  
  
Mientras...Iris y Shido estaban caminando en un parque.  
  
Iris. -Shido...¿No quieres comer un helado?  
  
Shido. -Esta bien. Ahora voy y compro para los dos.  
  
Iris. -Esta bien, gracias.  
  
Shido fue a comprar los helados. Mientras, Iris se sentó en un banco del parque.  
  
Iris. -Esperaré aquí a Shido.  
  
Iris vio entre toda la gente que caminaba, a Yin.  
  
Iris. -¿Qué? Es esa chica que venció a Fent la noche de ayer.  
  
Shido había vuelto con 2 helados.  
  
Shido. -Lo siento, pero solo había de chocolate. Aunque esta muy rico.  
  
Iris. -Si...gracias...  
  
Shido. -¿Pasa algo?  
  
Iris. -Lo que pasa es que...  
  
Voz. -Shido, yo Yin Tao te reto a duelo. No necesito que halla mas shamanes en Tokio.  
  
Shido. -Yin Tao...Tu eres descendiente de Ren Tao.  
  
Yin. -Si, luego de vencerte todos me conocerán como la reina de los shamanes. Lucharemos esta noche, en este parque.  
  
Yin desapareció entre la multitud de gente.  
  
Shido. -Tendré que luchar.  
  
Iris. -Shido, yo te acompañaré.  
  
Sido. -Es muy peligroso.  
  
Iris. -No me importa, no te abandonaré.  
  
Shido. -Esta bien...pero ten cuidado.  
  
Esa noche...  
  
Iris. -Shido, tengo que decirte algo...  
  
Shido. -Si, dime.  
  
Iris. -Ya vi pelear a Yin Tao, la noche anterior venció muy fácilmente a Fent.  
  
Shido. -Esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé. Ahora, vamos al parque.  
  
Una vez que llegaron al parque...  
  
Yin. -Al fin llegan. Prepárate, Shido. ¡Basón! ¡Concédeme tu alma! ¡¡Fusión de Almas!!  
  
Shido. -¡Steiner! ¡Concédeme tu alma! ¡¡Fusión de Almas!!  
  
Iris. -Shido, toma tu arma.  
  
Iris le arroja una vara de hierro.  
  
Shido. -Gracias, Iris. Ahora tengo algo parecido a mi espada.  
  
Yin apunta con su lanza a Shido. Basta de charlas, pelea.  
  
Shido. -Como quieras. ¡Cuchilla Rápida!  
  
Shido empezó a atacar a Yin con su vara de hierro a toda velocidad.  
  
Yin. -¡Basta! ¡Ataque de la cuchilla dorada!  
  
Shido esquivó el ataque.  
  
Shido. -Utilizaré el ataque que estuve practicando ¡Cuchillas Sísmica!  
  
Shido saltó muy alto y cayó golpeando con su vara de metal el suelo y generando un temblor. El suelo empezó a resquebrajarse y Yin cayó por uno de los abismos.  
  
Shido. -Bueno, suficiente.  
  
Yin. -¡Todavia no me venciste! ¡Basón! ¡¡Fusión al 100%!!  
  
Shido. -¿Fusión al 100%? ¿Qué es eso?  
  
Yin. -Cuando fusionas los sentimientos de tu espíritu con los tuyos generas un poder impresionante.  
  
Shido. -Entonces...  
  
Yin. -Si, mi victoria esta asegurada. ¡¡¡Chuuka Zanmai!!!  
  
El ataque de Yin golpeó a Shido y lo dejo inconsciente en el suelo.  
  
Iris. -Shido...  
  
Un charco de sangre empezó a formarse alrededor del cuerpo de Shido.  
  
Iris. -¡¡¡Shido!!! ¡¡¡Noooo!!!  
  
Yin. -Bwajajajajajajaja. 


	4. Fusión al 100

Capitulo 4-Fusión al 100%  
  
Shido despierta en una cama de hospital...  
  
Yakumo. –Al fin despiertas.  
  
Alia. –Estabamos preocupadas.  
  
Iris. –Shido...  
  
Shido. –Gracias. Pero...¿Como hicieron para traerme?  
  
Iris. –Te traje aquí gracias a Yakumo y Alia.  
  
-------------------------------FLASH-BACK----------------------------------- -  
  
Yin. –Ahora que esta inconsciente. ¡¡¡Lo mataré de una vez!!!  
  
Iris corre y se pone en frente del cuerpo de Shido.  
  
Iris. –¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡No le hagas nada!!  
  
Iris empezó a generar un aura violeta. El aura detiene el ataque de Yin y la lanza contra una árbol.  
  
Yin. –El poder espiritual de esa chica es...muy fuerte. Mejor me voy.  
  
Yin desapareció en las sombras.  
  
Voces. –¡¡¡Iris!!!  
  
Iris. –Alia, Yakumo.  
  
Alia. –Que fue todo eso.  
  
Yakumo. –¿Quién esta tirado? Pero si es Shido.  
  
Iris. –Rápido, ayúdenme a llevarlo al hospital.  
  
---------------------------------FIN FLASH-BACK----------------------------- -------------  
  
Shido. –Gracias a las tres estoy vivo.  
  
Alia. –No es nada, no dejaremos que se muera el novio de nuestra amiga.  
  
Iris y Shido. –¿¿¿Qué???  
  
Yakumo. –Si, no piensen que no lo descubrimos.  
  
Shido. –Solo somos amigos. ¿No es cierto Iris?  
  
Iris. –(Sonrojada) Si, solo somos amigos.  
  
Shido. –(Pensando)Esa aura...  
  
Shido se sobresalta.  
  
Iris. –¿Qué pasa Shido?  
  
Shido. –Una presencia oscura se acerca.  
  
Iris. –Una presencia oscura...  
  
Yakumo. –Miren hay una persona en el techo de esa casa.  
  
Shido. –Esa es Yin Tao. ¡Rápido! ¡Vámonos de aquí!  
  
Alia. –Pero todavia no estas recuperado.  
  
Shido. –Eso no importa. Vamos.  
  
Shido, Iris, Alia y Yakumo salieron corriendo del hospital.  
  
Shido. –Yin es muy peligrosa, no dejemos que nos encuentre.  
  
Yin. –Muy tarde.  
  
Shido. –Yin Tao.  
  
Yin. –Ahora me encargaré de matarte. ¡Basón! ¡Concédeme tu alma! ¡¡Fusión de almas!!  
  
Shido. – ¡Steiner! ¡Concédeme tu alma! ¡¡Fusión de almas!!  
  
Yin. –Nunca podrás conmigo. ¡¡Chuuka Zanmai!!  
  
Shido esquivó el ataque.  
  
Shido. –¡Cuchilla rápida!  
  
Shido golpeo con su ataque varias veces a Yin.  
  
Yin. –Ya me hartaste. ¡Fusión al 100%! ¡¡Cuchilla dorada!!  
  
Shido esquivó el ataque.  
  
Yin. –Esto no lo esquivarás. ¡¡¡Chuuka Zanmai!!!  
  
Shido esquivó el ataque con una velocidad impresionante.  
  
Yin. –¿Cómo es posible? Esquivó mis mejores ataques.  
  
Shido. –Eso es porque mi fusión se esta haciendo cada vez mas poderosa.  
  
Shido empezó a generar un aura azul.  
  
Yin. –¿Cómo puede ser? Esta realizando la posesión al 100%  
  
Shido. –Eso es gracias a que tu me lo enseñaste.  
  
Yin. –¿¿¿Qué???  
  
Shido. –Cuando el shaman y su espíritu unen sus emociones en una logra ser un solo ser y sus poderes suben de una manera inimaginable. Eso es lo que me acabas de mostrar.  
  
Yin. –No me importa si tu fusión es poderosa. ¡¡Te eliminare!!  
  
Yin ataco a Shido pero esquivó su ataque.  
  
Shido. –¡¡Cuchilla sísmica!!  
  
Shido con su ataque logró que Yin cayera en uno de los agujeros.  
  
Yin. –Otra vez con ese ataque estúpido. No podrás vencerme con eso.  
  
Yin ataco a Shido pero esquivó su ataque.  
  
Shido. –¡¡¡Ataque mortal!!!  
  
Shido golpeo con su ataque a Yin, dejándola inconsciente.  
  
Shido. –Ese...es el poder de la fusión al 100%.  
  
Shido cae desmayado. 


	5. Shido

Capitulo 5-Shido  
  
Voz. –Pero...¿Por qué?  
  
La voz era de un niño, tendría unos 8 años, estaba vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, su cabello era corto y de un calor marrón claro, sus ojos verdes daban una imagen de inocencia pura.  
  
Voz. –El mundo ya no es como antes...la humanidad se ha ido oscureciendo, todos nuestros antepasados al ser el año 2000 pensaron que una nueva era de paz se acercaba y que el ser humano iba a evolucionar de una forma nunca vista. Los viajes por el espacio, la descontaminación del planeta, la cura de las enfermedades.  
  
Esta voz era de un hombre, su cabello era largo y de un color marrón claro, sus ojos eran negros, estaba vestido con un traje negro.  
  
Voz. –Pero papá...esas cosas.  
  
Voz. –Shido, la humanidad no ha evolucionado y no lo hará. En realidad a involucionado, cada vez mas personas se acercan mas a la oscuridad.  
  
Shido. –Pero... la oscuridad. ¿Es acaso el mal?  
  
Voz. –El bien y el mal son solo palabras, lo que cuenta es lo que uno hace.  
  
Shido. –¿Entonces?  
  
Voz. –Lo que tenemos que saber es que un grupo especial de personas se va a encargar de acabar con lo que queda del mundo.  
  
Shido. –Pero...¿Cómo?  
  
Voz. –Ellos tienen la habilidad de convocar espiritus y utilizarlos en sus fines. También pueden comunicarse con la naturaleza, al principio ese era su propósito, comunicarse con los espiritus y la naturaleza para poder arreglar el mundo. Lo estaban logrando pero luego no sé que pasó.  
  
Shido. –¿Y quienes son esas personas?  
  
Voz. –Ellos son los shamanes.  
  
Shido. –¿Los shamanes?  
  
Voz. –Si, ellos son el vinculo entre este mundo y el más allá.  
  
Shido. –¿Pero la gente cuando muere no va con dios?  
  
Voz. –Algunas almas quedan con cosas pendientes en este mundo y cuando cumplen con eso logran el descanso eterno.  
  
Shido. –¿Y qué es el descanso eterno?  
  
Voz. –Los humanos lo han explicado de muchas formas, con diferentes religiones, la mayoría dice que hay un cielo y un infierno. Las almas puras van al cielo para vivir toda la eternidad en paz y armonía, mientras que las almas oscuras pasan por dolor y sufrimiento, por siempre. Aunque ahora creo que todas las almas son oscuras, quedan muy pocas personas buenas en este mundo.  
  
Shido. –¿Y que tienen que ver los shamanes en esto?  
  
Voz. –Los shamanes celebran un torneo cada 500 años, en el se les da poderes comparables a los de un dios. Con esos poderes el shamán puede restablecer el mundo. Aunque hace ya 2000 años que no hay un rey shamán.  
  
Shido. –¿Por qué?  
  
Voz. –Hace 1500 años un hombre llamado Hao quería convertirse en rey shamán, pero sus propósitos eran catastróficos, su deber era eliminar a todos los humanos y crear un mundo solo de shamanes, el pensaba que con un mundo de shamanes todo seria bueno, gracias a la habilidad que tienen ellos de comunicarse con la naturaleza, pero el no sabe que los shamanes y humanos necesitamos mutua ayuda para sobrevivir.  
  
Shido. –¿Y que pasó?  
  
Voz. –Una familia llamada Asakura logró matarlo en una feroz batalla, pero 500 años después renació como un apache.  
  
Shido. –¿Un apache?  
  
Voz. –Los apaches son los encargados de organizar el torneo shamán. Hao nació como apache, pero un apache no puede volverse el Shaman King, así que robó unos de los espíritus mas poderosos, una de las esencias sagradas, el espíritu del fuego.  
  
Shido. –¿El Espíritu del fuego?  
  
Voz. –Si, es uno de los espíritus de los 5 elementos, junto con el Espíritu del Agua, el Espíritu de la Tierra, el Espíritu del Viento y el Espíritu de la electricidad. El Espíritu del fuego es el mas poderoso de los 5, con el, Hao mató a los finalistas del torneo para que no hubiera un nuevo Shaman King.  
  
Shido. –¿Y luego?  
  
Voz. –Luego, Hao renació como un Asakura. Aunque había algo que no se encontraba en sus planes, nació en 2 mitades, su otra mitad era...Yoh Asakura. Yoh Asakura era el contrario de Hao Asakura, su método de batalla era mas tranquilo y el aceptaba a todos sea humano o shaman. Yoh Asakura conoció a Manta Oyamada, un humano, y se hicieron muy amigos, luego conoció a Amidamaru, su espíritu acompañante, también a Ryu con su espada de madera, Ren Tao, Jun Tao, también estaba su prometida, Anna Kyouyama, Horo Horo, Pilika, Fausto VIII, Lyzerg Dithel, Chocolove y Tamao Tamamura. También estaba su familia, Mikihisa, Yohmei Asakura, Kino Asakura. Además de muchos amigos mas como las 5 Lilis, el grupo de Pino y apaches como Silver y Kalim. También tuvo enemigos que se hicieron sus aliados, los Soldados X como Marco y Iron Maiden Jeanne, pero Hao Asakura contaba también con camaradas fuertes, Opacho, Matilda Matisse, Kanna Bismarck, Marion Phauna, Lackiff, Zang-Ching, Turbine, Blocken, los apaches Nichrom y Rink. Pero todos los aliados de Hao cayeron, Hao al ser tan poderoso prescindía de ellos, así que la batalla final contra Hao, aun siendo en desventaja numérica , Yoh tenia mucha desventaja respecto al poder espiritual. Pero Yoh Asakura con la ayuda de sus amigos logró acabar con Hao Asakura. Pero ese torneo tampoco tuvo un Rey Shaman. Eso fue hace ya 403 años.  
  
Shido. –Entonces...  
  
Voz. –Si, cuando tu tengas 15 años, en el año 2500, se cumplirá la profecía y empezará el nuevo torneo shamán.  
  
Shido. –Pero ¿Por qué tengo que participar?  
  
Voz. –Porque eres uno de los únicos con el alma pura, los demás shamanes se unieron a las sombras.  
  
Shido. –¿Y que hay con los descendientes de Yoh Asakura y los demás shamanes que lo ayudaron?  
  
Voz. –Me temo que ellos están en la oscuridad, y lo malo es que ellos tienen a los espíritus mas fuertes, y eso representa una desventaja para nosotros. Tu espíritu será Steiner, y en estos años yo y tu madre te entrenaremos para que seas un buen shamán. Y...salves al mundo de la oscuridad.  
  
Shido. –Mamá ¿Es verdad todo esto?  
  
En un rincón de la habitación estaba parada una mujer, estaba vestida con un vestido blanco, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos verdes.  
  
Voz. –Si, Shido.  
  
7 años después...  
  
Shido y sus padres se encontraban en un castillo, en Francia. Unos ruidos muy violentos de alguien que quiere abrir una puerta se escuchaban de afuera.  
  
Voz. –¡¡John Diamond!! ¡¡Gea Diamond!! ¡¡Sabemos que se encuentran ahí!!  
  
John. –Nos encontraron.  
  
Shido. –Papá.  
  
Gea. –Tenemos que protegerte, Shido.  
  
Shido. –Mamá.  
  
John. –Rápido escóndete aquí.  
  
John abrió un sótano secreto de una de las tablas del suelo del castillo.  
  
Shido. Pero aquí solo entro yo.  
  
Gea. –Ese es el plan, nosotros nos quedaremos luchando.  
  
Shido. –¿Qué? Pero...  
  
John. –No podemos arrepentirnos, es nuestro destino.  
  
John empuja a Shido al sótano secreto.  
  
Gea. –Adiós hijo.  
  
John. –Lucha en nombre de nosotros.  
  
Shido estaba en el sótano era muy oscuro, de repente escuchó como una puerta se abría con mucha violencia.  
  
Voz. –¡¡Díganme ya donde esta el!!  
  
John. –Nuestro hijo no está.  
  
Voz. –Con que no quieren decirnos, mátenlos.  
  
Shido escuchó los sonidos de sus padres que morían.  
  
Voz. –Vámonos, aquí no hay nada.  
  
Al escuchar que se iban, Shido salió y vio los cuerpos de sus padres tendidos en el suelo. Los habían matado.  
  
Shido. –Mamá...Papá...¡¡¡Noooo!!!  
  
Shido despertó sobresaltado, estaba en un hospital, de repente entra un doctor.  
  
Doctor. –¿Shido Diamond?  
  
Shido. –Si, soy yo.  
  
Doctor. –Tiene visitas.  
  
El doctor salió y luego entraron Iris, Alia y Yakumo.  
  
Iris. –¡Shido!  
  
Yakumo. –¿Estas bien?  
  
Alia. –Pienso que con lo que te pasó dejaras esa tontería de ser un shamán.  
  
Shido. –No, ahora con esto. ¡Tengo que hacerlo! (Pensando) Mamá, Papá. Lo haré por ustedes. 


	6. El regreso del maestro

Capitulo 6-El regreso del maestro  
  
Shido ya se había recuperado de sus heridas y tenía su vida normal, yendo a la escuela y protegiendo a Iris. En ese momento Shido salía de la escuela junto con Iris, Yakumo y Alia.  
  
Shido. –(Pensando) Me sigo preguntando...¿Qué hizo que los descendientes de los shamanes mas puros se hallan unido a la oscuridad...  
  
Iris. –¿Qué pasa Shido? Te noto muy pensativo.  
  
Shido. –No, no es nada. (Shido le sonríe)  
  
Cerca de ahí...había una persona en el techo de un edificio antiguo.  
  
Voz. –Shido Diamond, me vengaré de lo que hiciste. ¡Conocerás a mi otro espíritu acompañante! Je...jaja...bwajajajaja.  
  
Mientras...  
  
Alia. –Se me ocurrió una buena idea. ¿Por qué no vamos al parque de diversiones? Desde que llegaste Shido, no has ido.  
  
Shido. –Esta bien, vamos.  
  
Cada uno fue a su casa a prepararse y quedaron con encontrarse en la entrada del parque.  
  
Ya en la entrada...  
  
Iris. –¿¡Que!? ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar que hoy el parque estaba cerrado?  
  
Alia. –Me olvidé de ese pequeño detalle, jeje.  
  
Voz. –Que el parque esté cerrado no significa que no podamos divertirnos.  
  
Shido. –Esa voz... ¡Yin Tao!  
  
Yin. –Si, Shido. Ahora, pelearás con mi otro espíritu.  
  
Shido. –¿Tu otro espíritu?  
  
De repente alguien le da una patada desde el aire a Shido.  
  
Yakumo. –Es...¡Un zombi!  
  
Shido. –Ugh...no es solo un zombi, es el zombi de Lee Bruce Long. El maestro del Kung-Fu.  
  
Iris. –Shido, toma.  
  
Iris le lanza una vara de hierro a Shido.  
  
Shido. –No importa quien te ayude. ¡No podrás vencerme! ¡Steiner! ¡Concédeme tu alma! ¡¡Fusión de almas!!  
  
Shido saltó y en el aire quiso golpear a Lee Bruce, pero el atrapa la vara con su mano y le da una patada en el estomago a Shido.  
  
Shido. –Ugh...no podrás con esto ¡¡Cuchilla Sísmica!!  
  
Shido realiza su ataque pero Lee Bruce lo esquiva.  
  
Lee Bruce. –¡¡Foujan Kyaku!!  
  
El ataque golpea a Shido. Dejándolo en el suelo, muy lastimado.  
  
Shido. –¡Cuchilla Rápida!  
  
Todos los ataques de Shido eran esquivados por Lee Bruce Long.  
  
Shido. –No quería llegar a esto, pero, tu me obligaste. ¡Ataque mortal!  
  
Shido intenta golpear a Lee Bruce, pero el atrapa de nuevo la vara solo que esta vez la sujeta junto con Shido y lo hace golpear contra un muro. Shido queda en el suelo, casi sin poder levantarse.  
  
Yin . –Ahora ¡Acabalo!  
  
Lee Bruce Long, parte en dos la vara de metal, saca sus Nunchakus y se dirige hacia donde esta Shido.  
  
Continuara... 


End file.
